


Mother knows best

by SatanicViolator



Category: Mortal Kombat - All Media Types
Genre: F/F, Incest, Lesbian Incest, Lesbian Sex, Mother-Daughter Relationship, Parent/Child Incest, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-17
Updated: 2019-11-17
Packaged: 2021-02-07 21:06:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21464542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SatanicViolator/pseuds/SatanicViolator
Relationships: Sonya Blade/Cassandra "Cassie" Cage
Kudos: 14





	Mother knows best

"Oh my, you're great," Sonya smiled, her fingers making its way inside Cassie's moist womanhood. "So cute and natural..."

When Sonya moved her head and licked her her clit, Cassie's thighs trembled with each pass of her mother's tongue. She tried to say something but all she could make was some wordless moan of pure pleasure. Laying on the bed with her long, slim legs spread wide, she was in Sonya's power. t was something new for the strong, independent girl like her. 

But Sonya was a person that was taking what she wanted. And she wanted Cassie since the first time they met during the tournament. So now she was pushing her fingers deeper into her daughter's hungry cunt. She wanted to listen to this little bitch's cries. To show her who is a strong woman here. 

Cassie would have screamed except she felt like she couldn't breathe much. Sonya's hand stretched her close to the point of breaking. It was way too good. When she met her mother first, she was sure that she'd beat the older woman with ease. Now she knew how wrong she was. 

Her back arched, her pussy walls clenching around Sonya's hand as Cassie experienced the most mindblowing climax in her entire life. She understood what they meant when they said "Mother knows best".

"That's my good baby" Sonya said as she brought her hand to Cassie's mouth and her daughter started to lick her fingers clean.


End file.
